Talk:Assault on the Tree of Souls
Commander Eywa... Putting Eywa in such a formal template summarizing a battle(as if it's real) made me LOL. Ideas? --BNJ 13:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Methinks there were exactly 15 AMP suits (8 in the shuttle, 6 in the Dragon + 1 colonel's personal suit) 01:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Rename I think this article should be renamed to Battle for Pandora, as it is stated on the Blu-ray. If you look at the scenes, it is called Battle for Pandora, not the assumed name we gave to it, Assault on the Tree of Souls. I think that this is our only official source. Should we change it or leave it like it is? -- 23:41, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Leave. That sounds like a stupid marketing name. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:51, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say change, seems this article covers the entire Human-Na'vi conflict, and not just the assualt of the Tree of souls. The Avatar Man 20:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Think a user suggested the name Assault on the Tree of Souls to an admin in place of its previous name The Final Battle. As the Blu-Ray calls the scene The Battle for Pandora, it probably would be a better name for it rather than a fan-created one. CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 20:16, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ISV turnaround The article on the ISV does talk about the length of time it takes to transverse space from earth to Pandora and back, but it doesn't mention the time required to refuel and load up. Stop editing unless you have hard proof of the facts, please. Skxwang 01:28, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Commanders Noticed the edit war a few days ago between one user and several admins. Although I disagree with him about Eywa not being a commander, I think he had a point about Neytiri. Although see was a more notable member of the Navi forces, I dont think see actually took a commanding role in the battle and just followed Jake and Tsu tey CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 20:16, August 7, 2010 (UTC) If I remember correctly she commanded some of ground or air forces. The Avatar Man 22:16, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Neytiri commanded no one and nothing in the battle. Being a protagonist doesn't make her a "commander" and Eywa did not command the Na'vi at all, she sent the wild life on Pandora to aid the Na'vi but that doesn't make her a commander. Jake, as Toruk Makto, is a commander since he gathered the clans to join in the defense of the Tree of Souls and Tsu'tey is a commander because he was the Omaticaya Clan leader and we see him commanding Na'vi in the battle, ordering "Eko! Eko!" at some of the Na'vi which means "attack" in their language. RDASUX 02:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :I understand your reasoning that Neytiri wasn't a commander, but Eywa was. After all, she commanded all of the wildlife in that area of Pandora to attack the invading human forces. 03:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :The wild life and Eywa herself wern't officialy (nor were they surposed to be) part of the battle, it was Na'vi vs RDA, and Neytiri is only ever seen commanding her Ikran and later a Thanator which she uses to fight Quaritch, doesn't make her a commander of the Na'vi though. RDASUX 03:09, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The wildlife can be thought of as a branch of the Na'vi forces. They fought on the Na'vi side against the humans, so they were a part of the battle. Eywa commanded them to attack, and so that qualifies her as a commander in the battle. 03:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I wasn't implying that they wern't part of the battle at all, it's just that it wasn't something Jake or any of the Na'vi had planned to happen, no one thought Eywa would lend a helping hand in the fight. But alright, I surposes the wild life's interference on behalf of Eywa makes her a commander of sorts. RDASUX 03:21, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Gallery images - wording I would move to have no mention of anyone's "death" in the image descriptions, solely because the character's death isn't actually shown in those pictures, and mentioning what happens shortly after a picture is too much exposition. If anyone disagrees, say so now. HKT 14:45, October 6, 2010 (UTC) What you fail to realise is that is exactly the point of having the character's death being mentioned in the description. Because it is not seen, it is stated "leading" or "resulting" in their demises to explain why they no longer appear in the following images, Tsu'tey is an exception since he is near death and doesn't die until Jake and Neytiri find him after the death of Quaritch, but he is mortally wounded and his fight with the RDA soldiers on the Valkyrie is what lead to his death, so it is mentioned for that reason. Trudy's battle with the Dragon ultimately resulted in her dying, again, it is pointed out for this reason. As for Quaritch, there isn't any need to mention his death as the proceeding image with Neytiri saving Jake's life indicates that Quaritch died. Understand that this is your edit war, no one else asked or wanted to enter a battle, least of all me. Zepp900 The purpose of the picture description is to simply show in words what that picture displays, not what comes before or after it. Including too much context makes the description look overly wordy and disrupts the flow of the article. It's not necessary to say "X character dies after this picture" because all they have to do is scroll up to find out. Like I've stated already: too much exposition. I didn't want a battle, but you certainly retaliated after I made a single edit and claimed "the old one was better" after your undo without any decent explanation for such. HKT 20:14, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :The purpose of these images is to tell the chronology of the events in images. It is, of course, relevant what happens before or after the point in time shown in the images. Otherwise, this would be another candidate for creating a dedicated Gallery: page. However, to justify keeping them in the article, I would say that we should remove about half of them. 24 images in an article is far too much. Images like "Jake attacking", "Neytiri attacking" and "Mo'at staring around" do not add much value for a reader who wants a short summary of key events in images without reading the whole text. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't say the previous one was better, I said that it was fine how it was. Anyway, I have decreased the amount of images as requested by Faern, removing "attack" related images. Zepp900 Miners I notice that in some of the deleted scenes that quite a few of the ground force for Secops were miners and that in the x360 and ps3 games that background for the miners states that they are willing to help militarily if the need arises. Just wanted to point that out. Forgot to add sig sorry. -- 03:13, September 3, 2013 (UTC)